blood_brothers_animated_shortfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers : Episode One
The first episode of the animated series, Blood Brothers, was published on June 4th, 2015 by the animator on YouTube, NeonWolfArtist. The episode was titled "BLOOD BROTHERS :: EPISODE 1" and included the description "THIS IS IT GUYS. I MADE THE THING. HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY VOICE ACTORS !! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST That's all I can think to say.. NOW ENJOY!! ps;; None of the audio belongs to me. Sound effects, music, and voices all belong to their rightful owners." Before the Episode Many videos on Blood Brothers were posted before the episode itself was posted. The first Blood Brothers video, BLOOD BROTHERS [Preview] , was posted on April 6th of 2015. Once that was posted, many people showed interest in an animated series. Videos Posted Before Blood Brothers : Episode One *BLOOD BROTHERS [Preview] *Blood Brothers CASTING CALL CLOSED *Blood Brothers CASTING CALL RESULTS *ANIMATING [Blood Brothers] *Blood Brothers Intro *COBALT NO *BLOOD BROTHERS SUPER LEGITIMATE SPOILER Episode Synopsis The episode begins with a narration from older Aidan as scenes of the forest are shown. Aidan is discussing how he and his brother went through many hardships, but they were always there for each other. ''"There's moments in our lives when things change, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. My brother and I experienced both. But, no matter what challenges we faced, we were always there for each other." '' The intro is then played including the song Kingdom by the Strive . Cobalt and Aidan are then shown running after each other and play fighting. Cobalt proves to his brother that he is stronger, causing Aidan to get annoyed. The two lightly joke around. Cobalt then notices it is nearly midday. This means they have to begin hunting so there will be prey to catch. Older Aidan begins narrating again. He explains that their mom, Iris, had been sick for a while. Cobalt and Aidan have been trying their best to help out so their mom could get better. Cobalt caught a bird since he was the better hunter while Aidan collected bedding for their mom. They return to their mom in the den to give her what they found. Iris thanks the two kids, telling them how wonderful they did. She tells them she is feeling better, but is clearly lying. To hide how sick she was becoming, she covers bloody leaves with her tail. Older Aidan begins narrating again, explaining that the brothers knew Iris was getting worse. Cobalt and Aidan wake up in the den the next morning. They say goodbye to their mom, wanting to go play outside. The two don't realise the mom had coughed blood that night. Cobalt catches another bird for their mother while he and his brother are in the forest. Aidan is proud and they decide to bring the food back to Iris. They happily and proudly make their way back to the den, walking inside with the bird. Suddenly, Aidan notices someting different. Iris is still on the ground with blood on her mouth. Cobalt and Aidan yell for their mother, running over to her. They begin to cry, getting no response from Iris. They discover their mom is truly dead, sharing a depressing moment. Older Aidan explains that he and his brother left the den. ''"With our mother gone and our father never coming back, we had no reason to stay. So we headed as far away from our old home as possible." '' He describes how the both of them were two pups alone in the forest without any parents, but they still had each other. ''"But what we did have was each other. And at the time, that was more than enough." '' The episode then ends and shows credits, using the song Can't Take My Eyes Off You by the Cary Brothers . After the Episode Blood Brothers : Episode One received many good opinions. NeonWolfArtist posted multiple videos after Blood Brothers : Episode One was posted. Videos Posted After Blood Brothers : Episode One *BLOOD BROTHERS Q&A *meet Cobalt Cobalt and Aidan Before Blood Brothers Before Blood Brothers was an idea, NeonWolfArtist had created two female characters. Their names were Willow and Olive. They soon turned into Cobalt and Aidan but were the inspiration for the story. Videos * Down MAP part 12 * Tranquilized PMV * Eat OC MAP [part 21 ] * You're Gonna Go Far Kid MAP Part 11 * Wolf AMV * P R O P A N E Category:Episodes